Envoy-Angels and Demons (SummaryTeaser)
by Maria65
Summary: Two new Envoy's have awoken, one with Angels and one with Demons...but just what connect's these two girls to one another? Mostly a teaser inside, but I did add a little bit of understanding at the end. Maria and others mentioned from Envoy belong to me as does Keyzami and Ruby, Eidolon's and the rest to Aeria Games.
Years have passed since Aura Kingdom was rebuilt on Terra, years have passed since Queen Maria ended her long journey against demons and Reinhardt; now having a family of her own with Darius as her King, they still live to tell Envoy's and Eidolon's alike of the journey they were on. Their friends Lilliana, Darius's younger sister a ranger; Akina, the Ravager; Toraka, the Gunslinger, Sataka, the sorceress; Satako, the ronin; Luther, the brawler; Sandra, the wizard; Kavar, the Guardian; Maki, the Bard; Akane, the duelist and fellow Envoy; Hiyami, the Reaper and lastly Abaddon, a shapeshifter who was an Envoy; had all gained an Eidolon and helped Queen Maria and King Darius keep peace. The guards, Andre and Anya had taken new roles at Aura Kingdom, now the Commander on the Envoy Army, and Lieutenant; the two guard the city with their lives. Astraea, the Guardian Goddess still lives as well, helping her daughter, Maria, grow to become the perfect Queen of Aura Kingdom but she still has challenges ahead of her.

A new challenge has arisen for the young Queen as well...a Reaper, one who summons demon's has awoken with the power to summon Eidolon's in her. Demon's and Eidolon's have been at war for centuries; so for one who can summon demon's to awaken with the power of Eidolon's...well, the young Queen was shocked to say the least. But the Reaper wasn't the only one to awaken with the power, on the same day, at the same time, over in Navea, a Crusader awoke with the same power. It was odd, in Maria's opinion that one blessed by demon's and one blessed by angels would be chosen on the same day, at the same time to awaken with the power of Gaia in them.

"Order them to Aura Kingdom at once!" Queen Maria shouted to her guards, gold eyes stern as they flashed with blue shimmering within them.

She had work to do...lot's of work, as Vayu and Nazrudin both awaited the Envoy's...they had felt the instance the two awoken and had wished to meet them, it was strange, Maria thought that the two regal dragon's wished to see the Envoy's. She wouldn't question it though, she had given up on trying to completely understand the minds of all her Eidolon's.

"Two new Envoy's?" Hiyami asked the Queen as she walked through the halls, and Maria stopped, nodding. "I felt the presence of another Reaper...one like me. Is this true?" she questioned the Queen, and Maria nodded again.

"Yes, I find it odd that one blessed by demon's and one blessed by angel's both awaken, at the exact same moment, with the power of Gaia." Maria commented and Hiyami hummed.

"That is interesting. I wish to see them." Hiyami responded before she left with her demon's; she didn't need an Eidolon.

The two that entered had Maria stumbling over her words and trying to piece things together as the two were identical in looks except their eyes and hair length.  
The reaper, who seemed unnaturally shy, had red eyes and short black hair reaching just above her shoulders, pale skin, wearing what Maria noticed was the Futuristic Garb and a glowing purple scythe was strapped to her back. She had a purple and black fox beside her that the succubus kept calling Lulos, a small dragon was perched on her shoulder that called herself Lapuree. The succubus introduced herself after calming the fox down, stating her name was Alea and the gunslinger-demon beside the red-eyed girl was called Shaiya.  
The other girl had long black hair, blue eyes, and her attitude was rather confident but she was polite and nice, even shaking the shy girls hand before she backed up a bit at seeing Shaiya's glare. She was wearing Draconic armor that was black and blue unlike the red-eyed girls white and blue armor. The girl was a Crusader and whenever she grabbed her sword transparent wings flashed behind her back and a cross would appear on the ground where she stood. She wasn't as pale as the red-eyed girl but she was paler than Maria, and Nazrudin twitched to be by her side, even as Vayu jerked toward the red-eyed girl.

"Your names?" Maria asked politely as they stood side by side.

"R-Ruby Tiyaki, the Blade of Demon's is what a few people have called me." the red-eyed girl responded, looking down at her shoes.

"Keyzami Mizaki, the Key of Angels is what everyone is Navea said my title was." the blue eyed girl stated, smirking in pride.

 _'Angels and Demons...this will be interesting.'_ Maria thought as she smiled at them.

They obtained their Eidolon's, Vayu with Ruby and Nazrudin with Keyzami, in which both smiled at their Eidolon's. It was bound to be a journey that angel's and demon's alike would watch, they would make friends along their journey and maybe things would get out of hands with one summoning demon's and one guarded by angel's would obviously be at odd's, but Maria knew they would be able to get through anything.

 **This story takes place ten years after the events of Envoy. In this story, Maria is 30 and Darius is 31, and if you read Envoy I'm pretty sure you can guess the other's ages...maybe. Maria and Darius little girl is 5 going on 6, and Maria is said to have a boy on the way. In the story, Keyzami and Ruby will be at odds as one if Angelic and the other is Demonic. There will be another Crusader who will join them, and if I play Aura Kingdom again I can show you what they look like. (Keyzami is passed off of Keyara, but I didn't name her Keyara because Keyara is reserved for my Xenoblade stories only.)  
Anyways, Ruby is a Reaper and Keyzami is a Crusader, their ties will come into play earlier but that's for a different time. If you have any question's PM me and I will answer as soon as possible. Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
